Rich Boys
by Medea34788
Summary: Who knew that boarding school really could change your life? Young Bruce Wayne learned a lot about life and change the day Oliver Queen came to his school. NOT slash. BruceOllie friendship pre GA BM days... Part of the Polar Opposites Universe.
1. Prologue

**AN: **I don't own any of this nor am I trying to profit from it. The name of the school is entirely made up and bares no intentional resemblance to any institution. I've never seen a story about these two before so I thought that I might write one, anyone who would like to create a similar story has my blessings and a request that they tell me - as I would like to read it.

**CONTINUITY NOTES:** I know nothing about the back story of Oliver Queen beyond that he's rich. In fact most of my characterization of him comes from the animated Justice League and a few other tidbits gleaned from stuff Speedy/Arsenal says about him. On that note I don't follow any specific continuity on Batman, Lex Luthor or any other canon character from the DCU as I've taken things from both the comics and animated universe (though I believe I've avoided the Batman/ Batman Begins movie-verse).

RICH BOYS

Prologue

Bruce Wayne was not a friendly boy. In fact, he frightened most of the other boys with his intensity. They left him alone – which is exactly what he wanted. All except one… but then again Oliver Queen was never one to be called sensible.

When Bruce Wayne came to Sturbridge Academy he was eight and a half years old. Months earlier his parents had been killed brutally in front of his eyes and, according to his valet, young Bruce was becoming increasingly depressed in Gotham City. It was for this reason (in addition to the sizable donation from Wayne Enterprises) that Bruce Wayne began his schooling at the country's most prestigious boy's preparatory school halfway into the school year.

The young boy was rather anti-social (in the words of his councilor) and did nothing to encourage friendships with his fellow students. He was studious and received stellar grades but did not participate in school functions and, since his unique situation gave him a private room in the dormitories, never had other boys over to socialize or study. He was solitary and, at first, the subject of mockery and bullying… that is until the martial arts classes he took as an extra curricular activity began to pay off and bullies would find themselves with their noses in the dirt before they could finish their taunts.

For three and a half years Bruce Wayne was the king of Sturbridge – smart, handsome, and completely unapproachable. The other boys respected his quiet intensity, at least those who didn't fear him. He set new standards in excellence both in the classroom and in the gym, taking advanced courses whenever he could and taking down any opponent in any physical competition he could get.

That is until Oliver Queen arrived.

Oliver was on his seventh boarding school in as many years. A year older then Bruce Wayne the two boys had all of their classes together – Oliver was not unintelligent, but he never applied himself, testing well enough to get into advanced classes then failing them from lack of effort. Oliver was the class clown from the moment he set foot in the Academy. He made more friends in the first week then other boys did in all their years there. He was a natural at putting people at ease which is why, when he first encountered the aloof Bruce Wayne, he knew he had found his greatest challenge.

"So you're the infamous Bruce Wayne," Oliver stated congenially as he slid into the seat next to his new lab partner. The dark haired boy only grunted in response, never looking up from his notebook. Oliver frowned, "The kid who's going to run the one of the world's largest conglomerates – Wayne Enterprises?" Another grunt, "I'm Oliver Queen, my Old Man owns Queen Industries." The proffered hand was systematically ignored. Oliver's frown deepened. "You're not a very friendly guy are you?"

Ice cold blue eyes bore into Oliver's own and the blond gulped at the intensity of the stare. "I believe that is the most astute thing you have said yet, Mr. Queen." Bruce looked up as the teacher began the lecture but Oliver paid her no heed. Bruce Wayne was just as intense as he had been told, but there was also something else… a deep seeded loneliness that Oliver had never seen on another face, save the one that stared out at him from the mirror each morning. Yes, Bruce Wayne was going to be a challenge, but Oliver Queen never backed down from a challenge and always did what ever he could to aid those in need – even if they were not aware of that need themselves.

It had taken a few weeks to work it out but Oliver was certain he was finally beginning to understand his stoic lab partner. He was direct and to the point, and expected others to be the same. Following directions was a big deal to him, but not to the point where someone could get hurt.

A month into the partnership of the two future heroes another pair of boys, goofing off at the table behind them accidentally knocked a chemical over that should _not _have been mixed into their experiment. The concoction bubbled menacingly and smoke filled the classroom.

"Cover your faces and stay low! Everyone out quickly!" The teacher yelled as the class began a panicked sprint to the nearest exit. Without a word to each other Bruce and Oliver both leapt forward, each grabbing one of the two boys huddled in the corner away from their experiment and their only escape. Bruce shoved his student towards Oliver and, with scarce but a look, ordered the older boy to ensure both erstwhile boys were escorted out. Quickly turning back to the failed experiment, blue eyes quickly and expertly took in everything the boys had done and Bruce quickly moved to correct the problem and stop the possibly hazardous smoke from being emitted. Oliver paid him no mind however as he grabbed both shocked boys by the arm and dragged them past their table and out into the hall.

"Get outta the building," he barked and, without checking to see if they listened pivoted around to return to the classroom.

"You can't go back in there!" The teacher cried, grabbing hold of his arm.

"But Bruce…" Oliver wrenched his arm away and glanced at the door to the lab, where smoke was still pouring forth. 'The smoke needs to be cleared and fast!' Glancing down the hall he noticed the Gym equipment closet was partially opened. Without thinking he bolted inside and retrieved a school bow and a handful of arrows.

Once again standing outside the classroom Oliver Queen, Olympic class archer, visualized the room's set up in his mind and fired multiple arrows in rapid succession into the smoke. The sound of glass shattering greeted his ears and he sighed in relief as the smoke coming out the door dissipated, being sucked out the open windows instead. Without waiting for permission he raced into the lab and towards his missing partner.

Bruce was unconscious on the floor when Oliver found him but, he noted, by the lack of new smoke being emitted by the concoction Bruce had achieved his goal before falling unconscious.

Smiling slightly Oliver went to lift the other boy, only to find him much heavier then he looked. "What, do you eat lead for breakfast you emotionless robot?" He muttered darkly.

"No," Bruce coughed, surprising Oliver, "little children." Oliver's smile brightened as he chuckled.

"Bruce Wayne, did you just make an attempt at humor?"

Bruce coughed again allowed the older boy to shoulder most of his weight. "So what?"

Oliver gave him a strange look, "Sense of humor… we're going to have to work on that my friend." Bruce only groaned loudly in response.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When it came down to it Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne could work well together. Bruce was always on top of things, so all Oliver had to do was follow his instructions. Lab work could be completed with little difficulty as, although still lazy, Oliver did not need the concepts explained to him.

"I think I'll actually pass this Chem. class if things keep going like this." Oliver was sitting in the chair in Bruce's room. Somehow the younger boy had managed to retain his single room throughout his years at Sturbridge and had even added a few comforts – notably the television and satellite dish that Oliver was taking full advantage of as his friend continued to study.

"Well since you've been breaking in at night to work I assume that you have developed a love of chemicals." Bruce's statement was said evenly and without emotion but Oliver jumped and turned to stare at him in shock.

"How… how did you?" Oliver was speechless and Bruce had to actually hold back a smile, settling for a smug smirk and a raised brow. Oliver groaned at the look, "Of course, you're Bruce Wayne. You know everything." Bruce hid his smile by turning back to his work.

"What have you been working on anyway?"

'A new knock-out gas,' Oliver thought, but responded, "Oh you know trying to create the world's greatest love potion to attract me all the ladies." It was Bruce's turn to groan.

"Why can't you ever be serious about things?"

"I can be serious!" Oliver cried out indignantly.

Bruce scoffed lightly, "Yeah? Like when?"

"My parents… they had this party a few years ago you know?" Oliver spoke so softly that Bruce paused, understanding that there _was _something serious about to be said by his usually carefree friend, "It was a company party at Queen Industries, everyone who worked there was invited. Christmas and all that… the management and the workers toasting together… their families mingling without care of class or anything… But then these guys came. They were seriously whacked out… they blamed QI for something or another, I can't remember what, it wasn't all that important… They started ripping necklaces off the women and watches of the men… They… they shot anyone they didn't think had given them everything they had…" Oliver's eyes were glazed over as he retreated into the memory. His voice was still soft but took on a detached tone as he continued his tragic tale. "When they got to my dad… He pulled out his billfold and handed the robbers the whole thing and then… he told the men that if they left him and his wife alive that he would give them as much as they wanted…

"I just hid in the corner, shocked at what he'd done… and what he'd said… 'If you leave my wife and me alive I will give you whatever you want. Just don't kill us… I swear… Leave the two of us be!'" Oliver snorted harshly, "If he was gonna make a deal why not help his employees as well? Why not save the lives of his workers' children… why not save me?" Oliver jerked backward and slumped against his seat, rubbing the heel of his hands into his eyes to ward off the tears.

"What happened?" Bruce asked hoarsely, barely daring to breathe as he awaited the end of the story.

"The cops blasted in and shot the creeps dead." A cynical laugh escaped involuntarily, "Dad's little groveling scene managed to save the other company execs that were standing nearby… but the grunts… So many people died that could have been saved… All I did was watch, too scared to move. I knew from that day on that my father was a coward and that if I wanted to make a difference in the world I wouldn't do it by being the good little heir to the Queen Empire…

"So here I am," Oliver glanced over and locked eyes with his dark haired friend, "Class clown and resident trouble shooter. Everyone here on campus knows me, they like me, they come to me when they have problems that they can't solve on their own. I beat up the bullies for the small kids, I help the older kids who need class help by introducing them to those that'll get 'em better grades and shit. I help out those who are in need of a little cash, or a ride, or just a nonjudgmental ear to listen."

"The defender of the weak and abused?" Bruce asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, like Robin Hood," Oliver's grin had returned, "Only hotter." Bruce snorted and rolled his eyes, returning to his studying. Oliver shook his head and returned to his channel surfing.

Sometimes it was nice to have a sympathetic ear to lay your problems out on, everyone needed one. For most of the school it was Oliver, for Oliver it was Bruce… but who was it that Bruce turned to with his problems? Something told Oliver that Bruce's problems ran far deeper then even he knew… and that no matter what Bruce Wayne would never let on about them. 'It's amazing how such a guy seems to be able to lighten a mood one minute and kill it another.' Both boys knew that their friendship was strange, different.

They had a lot in common, true. Both had rich upbringings, both had traumatic experiences. But personality wise they were polar opposites – though as the saying goes opposites attract. Bruce needed someone like Oliver in his life to keep him from being too serious, and Oliver needed Bruce to remind him that sometimes it's better to be serious.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was not a single person in the Sturbridge Academy faculty, staff, or student body who could explain the relationship between Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne.

Wayne was a model student, hard working, and a staunch adherent to his moral code, as well as an all around loner. Queen on the other hand was always the center of attention, barely passed most of his classes and was constantly on the brink of expulsion. In fact, that he had survived more then one year at Sturbridge was a remarkable occurrence – he had been 'politely requested not to return' to numerous school since he discovered that a string of constant misdemeanors would get him out of the prestigious boarding schools his jet-setting parents dropped him in.

One thing everyone agreed the two boys did have in common was the fact that they never bragged, or even spoke, about their families and their wealth. Most of the boys at the school, in particular one young Lex Luthor, often picked on the boys they did not think belonged in their social circle. Sometimes it was the manner by which a boy's family had come into money, sometimes it was that they were 'nouveau riche', the new rich, other times is was simply 'breeding' or race. Luthor and his cabal had a run in with Oliver Queen on one of his bad days. If Bruce hadn't stopped him, Ollie would have likely beaten Lex into a bloody pulp.

The incident had occurred a year before and there had been no repeat, but when the two were in a room together tension ran high, even if they were visibly cordial to each other. Lex was a born politician and Oliver an avid hater of all things authoritarian.

When Oliver's sixteenth birthday arrived his parents, without consulting him, arranged for an obscenely huge celebration to be held in honor of their son. They invited all of the students at Sturbridge, as well as the girls from the nearby all female finishing school – not to mention the Queens' society friends from all over. After all it isn't often that the heir to the Queen dynasty turns sixteen.

"I'm not coming." Bruce didn't even bother to look up as his friend walked into the room. He knew Ollie had come to try and convince him to attend the society party the Queens had planned, but Bruce wanted no part of it.

"Come on, Bruce!" Oliver whined, "I need someone there who I actually _like_."

"The entire school is going," Bruce stated gruffly.

"Exactly, all the people who think they know me – but don't, as well as all of my parents' friends who don't want to know me – just the money I'm going to inherit. I need a _friend_ there Bruce! Please!"

"It's a waste of time," Bruce gave his blond friend a sideways glare, indicating how annoyed he was becoming in being distracted from his work.

"Come on, Bruce! You're gonna be running Wayne Enterprises someday right?" The other boy only grunted non-committal-ly in response. "Yeah! So ya gotta learn to schmooze!" Oliver's enthusiasm was beginning to grate on his nerves but his last comment made him look up in confusion. Sighing he looked at the blond and raised an eyebrow in question – this was all the older boy needed to continue on. "Schmooze! Ya know… like make friends with people – even people ya don't like. Like Lex." Ollie's face contorted into a look of pure disgust. "He's gonna be in charge of LuthorCorp so not inviting him to parties and stuff will look bad to the guys that are friends of his that you want to be friends of yours."

Bruce blinked, "Parties?"

Ollie grinned, "Oh yeah! Rich business owners have to hold all sorts-a parties for politicians and business partners and that kinda stuff. The folks make me go to the Christmas ones when I'm home to show me off – the 'Heir to Queen Industries' and all that crap. But they're not so bad. There's alcohol and chicks there, dude - hot chicks who will practically throw themselves at you to get in the paper and to get to your money."

"And you think this is a good thing?"

"Well," Oliver paused and frowned for the first time since he had assailed Bruce that day, "Obviously you don't want to be stuck with some bottom feeding whore who sucks you dry like a leech."

"Ollie!" Bruce cried out at the language his companion was using, blushing slightly.

Ollie continued on like he never heard him though, "You haven't had a lot of contact with _real _girls Bruce… they're fun. Trust me on this one. Having them hanging on your every word and all that gives you this… Well… Parties are important in high society. If you don't socialize with the socialites – and their wives and daughters – then they may not invest in your company or work with you on joint ventures or anything like that."

Bruce smirked at his friend, "When'd you get so smart about all this business stuff Queen?"

Ollie smirked back, "When I learned that the appearance of something is greater then the actual thing." Ollie winked at his friend and clapped him on the shoulder. "Wear a suit, I'll swing by your place at seven and we'll head out to the party."

Bruce just stared after him in shock. 'Appearances, huh? Presenting one face to the world, allowing everyone to think one way… to underestimate me… I could use that. Oh yes I could definitely use that.'

That night "Brucie the Air-headed Playboy" was born.

* * *

The party went as one might expect of a function that centered on the young Oliver Queen – spinning wildly out of control. His parents had not expected the punch to be spiked or the birthday boy to rewire the speakers in the hall to play electronica and club-style music. The twelve piece orchestra, and their conductor, was offended when "that juvenile filth!" began to drown out the classical waltzes. The Sturbridge boys and their female counterparts enjoyed themselves immensely even though the adults were rather scandalized by the affair.

Oliver had a good evening though. He dragged Bruce around after him as he chatted up every leggy blonde in the area. By the end of the night he was pleasantly drunk and had to be dragged away from a buxom eighteen year old blonde who figured he might enjoy a game of tonsil hockey as a birthday present. Bruce was not amused.

The future Dark Knight had spent the night being congenial and flaky in front of all of the girls who approached him. He laughed at their jokes and complimented their hair and dresses and jewelry. When asked question he gave airy or evasive answers and politely extracted him self from the situation. By the time he dragged Ollie back to Sturbridge he had half of the female population (that half that had not been hanging off of the birthday boy) sighing after him. That night Bruce Wayne took a very long hot shower in an attempt to cleanse himself of the stench of his act.

The next day Oliver did not emerge from his room until well into the afternoon, his roommate spouting off the story of his extreme hangover. When Bruce and Ollie finally met up late that afternoon however, Bruce could tell it was not a hang over that was affecting his friend so. Figuring it was something to do with the party and knowing the blond would not broach the topic first Bruce – may the world not end for this action – actually _started_ a conversation.

"So how do appearances fit in with all that crap you pulled last night?" Bruce asked casually.

Ollie groaned, "It gives me the appearance of a delinquent who knows nothing about proper society to Pop's friends – with the bonus of seeming like a 'bad boy' to all those hot blondes…" Bruce snorted callously. "Got a good tongue lashing this morning though – not something that helped this killer hangover I'll tell ya."

Bruce just shook his head sadly, "You're lucky, you know? You can still argue with your parents…"

"Aw geeze, Bruce I didn't mean-"

"No… I was just saying that you should talk with them, sort things out you know? You'd never forgive yourself if something happened and you didn't get the chance to tell them that you cared."

Oliver scoffed, "Who says I do?" Bruce glared at him and Ollie relented, "Yeah ok… They're already gone though… China for now, and then to Japan for the summer. I was supposed to go with them, but they said Japan was a country of respect and decorum – and, as I apparently lack both, it would be better if they went to set up the new branch without me. It doesn't matter though; no matter what I do it won't be good enough."

"Ollie…" Bruce trailed off, knowing that any heartfelt words would mean nothing, and would be much too uncomfortable for the two of them. "Maybe you can visit me this summer? No parents, only Alfred."

"Who's Alfred?"

"The butler… but he's also my guardian. He's all proper and British so you have to watch what you say around him. He pretty much lets me do as I want though. And hey! Maybe we can take the copter out to one of the islands off the East Coast – the Vineyard or something."

Ollie smiled. "I think I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summer never came for Oliver Queen.

In late April one of Queen Industries' largest factories in Texas was destroyed. Determined to oversee the investigation himself, Oliver Queen's father placed himself and his wife on the first commercial flight out of Beijing.

It never landed in San Francisco.

Ollie punched the bag hanging in the work out room at Sturbridge Academy again and again, blood seeping out of his knuckles as he continued his assault. "Damn them all!"

"You're hitting that wrong." A calm voice called from behind him. The blond did not seem to take notice of his audience however and continued to pound away at the sack. "Tighten your first and lead with your first two knuckles. If you twist your wrist it adds a bit more power into it as well." Bruce didn't try and comfort his friend, he knew they would sound like empty words and unwanted sympathy to the older boy.

For another twenty minutes Bruce gave Oliver tips on hitting the punching bag until the blond finally wore himself out and practically collapsed onto the floor. Bruce finally approached his friend and silently went about wrapping his bloody knuckles.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists… Bah, who are they to say that." Oliver muttered darkly before jumping up and beginning to attack the bag once again.

"You know as well as I do that when the government starts making deals-"

Oliver threw another punch, "The damn _government_ can go to hell for all I care… They didn't have to make the deal… Let QI foot the bill… All they wanted was money." Oliver gave one more punch before collapsing to the ground, sobbing. "All… those people… all they want… just money…" Bruce, unsure of how to deal with his grieving friend, only placed an understanding hand on his shoulder and watched over the sobbing child who had just lost his parents – just as a young Bruce Wayne had so many years earlier.

Oliver Queen looked at his best friend in a new light that day. For the first time he saw the horror of what Bruce was hiding – that horrible darkness that hung over him like a cloud, a shadow. It had been there all along, and was likely the reason most people had stayed away. But Oliver had ignored the darkness that threatened to consume Bruce Wayne because he had seen him selflessly act to help his fellow classmates, even though they were not aware of it. Ollie was mourning over his parents deaths and for the first time began to understand the pain his friend had been forced to endure as a child.

As the weeks went on and the school year came to an end an endless slew of councilors, therapists, and psychologists tried to help Oliver get past his parents deaths, but it was the hours spent in silence studying in Bruce's room or with him in the library that calmed Ollie's raging emotions. He buried himself in schoolwork and details for his summer dealing with Queen Industries (he might be too young to take control himself but he still had to learn the ins and outs of the company, as well as play figurehead for foreign investors and socialites).

Finally the last exam of the year was over and Ollie no longer had anything to distract him. His summer was already planned and his bags packed for the trip home – his first time returning to his family home since his parent's funeral, and even then he had refused to stay overnight in the manor.

Walking back to the dorms he exchanged cordial farewells to the other students. When he reached his dormitory he was surprised to see Bruce standing outside the building overseeing the loading of his luggage into a black Rolls Royce.

"I'm leaving," Bruce stated flatly, not even turning to look at his friend.

"Oh, sorry again I can't spend the summer…" Ollie said unsure of him self. The older gentleman who had been loading Bruce's bags approached the pair.

"Are you ready to leave Master Bruce?" a crisp British voice intoned.

"In a moment, Alfred. This is Oliver Queen, by the way." Bruce introduced the pair to each other.

Alfred held out a hand to the blond. "I was so sorry to hear of your parents, Master Oliver. You have been a good friend to Master Bruce these years. If you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask." Ollie saw the sincerity in the Brit's words and nodded silently in thanks. With a nod to Bruce the older gentleman returned to the car, leaving the two boys alone.

Bruce seemed to shift uneasily, "Listen, Ollie…"

"Don't start on me now, buddy." Oliver warned

"No," Bruce sighed heavily. "Take care of yourself Oliver. And Alfred was being honest… If you need anything…"

"I get it." Oliver smiled lightly at his friend. "I'm glad I got to meet the infamous Alfred at least."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "Infamous, right. Look, just find something to concentrate on, it keeps the hurt away… at least for the most part…"

Oliver smiled for real this time and stretched out his hand. "Thanks, I will." Bruce smiled in return and took the outstretched hand.

"See you in the fall I suppose."

"Yeah," Ollie replied, "senior year is gonna be wild!"


	5. One year later

One Year Later…

**HEIR TO QUEEN INDUSTRIES FOUND ALIVE**

One year after his plane went missing over the Pacific, young Oliver Queen made port on Midway Island, in the boat of local drug runners. Queen's private jet had disappeared off radar in the middle of the Pacific Ocean while on his way to oversee the opening of Queen Industries, Japan last June. Months away from entering his senior year at Sturbridge Academy, the prestigious boys school that he had been attending for the past several years, the young heir to the Queen fortune went missing, presumed dead.

Rescue efforts continued for months before wreckage was found floating approximately 150 nautical miles south of Midway Island. No sign of Oliver Queen or the pilot and co-pilot of the private plane were found. Bruce Wayne, longtime school friend of Queen and heir to Wayne Enterprises, continued to finance a small search party after Queen Industries abandoned their efforts.

Both Oliver Queen and Bruce Wayne refused to make statements, referring the press to the official statements released by their respective company's press departments.

Sources claim that Queen managed to evacuate the plane before it crashed and washed ashore on an uninhabited island. There he was forced to fend for him self, battling the local fauna and Mother Nature in order to survive. Finally, a boat filled with smugglers came ashore intending to hide from authorities on the island. Young Queen was able to single-handedly take out all seven drug runners and commandeered their boat to reach the nearest friendly port at Midway Island. The smugglers were arrested by the US government who had been tracking them.

Queen has been celebrated as a hero for his actions and has returned to his family home for well deserved rest and relaxation. Although a year late, Queen intends to finish his schooling at Sturbridge Academy this fall before taking his place as CEO of Queen Industries upon his graduation. FOR MORE SEE PAGE A4.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bruce Wayne's final year at Sturbridge Academy began on a much higher note than his previous one. During Bruce's junior year his only real friend at Sturbridge, Oliver Queen, had been lost at sea following a plane crash just weeks after school had let out for the summer. Bruce's previous anti-social habits looked almost friendly in comparison to his first few weeks back at Sturbridge without his friend. But sitting up one night and contemplating his absent comrade, Bruce had decided that brooding over something he could not control had not gotten him anywhere in the past few years, and wouldn't now.

Instead Bruce turned his friend's disappearance into an opportunity to make contacts both within the government and the criminal underworld. He turned every inch of power and persuasion he could muster into discovering new ways to track the downed plane and locate any possible survivors. Nothing he had done had wielded any results, but he had gained first hand knowledge of the criminals he was determined to take down, as well as the techniques used to find missing persons.

Bruce also used the opportunity to change his personality, with a reasonable excuse. When one loses someone close to them it is a well document fact that they may go through a severe personality shift. Bruce knew this from his studies of psychology, and therefore worked some dynamic changes into his life in an effort to control his image to the public.

"I hear that you've become quite the ladies' man while I was gone."

"Well someone had to take your place as the Sturbridge playboy." Bruce replied casually.

"Aww, I told ya you'd learn to appreciate girls someday. I disappear and you go and grow up on me…"

"I left a few for you," Bruce joked, "And you are the exotic one now, alone on an uncivilized island for a whole year… I'm sure they'll be lining up for you soon."

Oliver Queen had changed much in the year he was missing. Oliver had always been an athletic boy, but a year on his own, with only his own wits and power to survive had made him even more independent and self-reliant then ever before. He had been forced to build his own shelter against the harsh Pacific storms, to find food amongst the flora and fauna of his strange new environment. He had crafted a bow and arrows out of wood found on his temporary new home, and his aim had never been truer. He had boasted Olympic level skill before his disappearance, but after being forced to hunt to stay alive for a year Oliver had gained a much greater respect for life, and a new sense of humility to go along with his now even more prodigious skill with the bow.

Ollie had grown up, and it was something his friend could not help but comment on one after noon as the two sat in Bruce's dorm. The blond had given his friend a long hard look before responding. "All that time on the island… I got to thinking... I've been letting circumstances govern me. It's about time I started creating my own destiny. I whine and complain about how the government shouldn't let innocent people die… but who am I to judge them? I have power now, wealth and connections – but that didn't save my parents, that didn't save all those other people I've seen killed. So I have to make my own power, just like I made myself shelter and weapons and clothes on that island."

Bruce could see the righteous anger of his friend and he smiled mentally, "Power isn't something to be thrown about so recklessly Ollie."

"I'm not an idiot, Bruce. I know that. But it doesn't mean that I shouldn't use what power I have to do whatever I can to help whoever I can."

"And when someone tries to take advantage of this generous spirit that you've developed?" Bruce asked questioned his friend cynically.

Ollie's eyes narrowed at the implication, "I'll make them pay."

The black haired boy sighed, "That's not really something you have the power to do. Don't forget, what we can do… it's limited by what the law prescribes. If you want to continue to help people with the money, power, and prestige you have, than you have to maintain all those things to their highest degree. You have to schmooze," the two boys shared an amused look as Bruce repeated his friend's words back to him, "but in order to do that…" Bruce took on a much more serious tone, "You can't be in jail for beating the crap out of some guy who screwed you over."

The older boy was quiet for a moment, seriously absorbing his friend's words. The silence didn't last long however, as the blond cracked a smile and said, "Your vocabulary got a whole lot more interesting since I was gone as well."

Bruce snorted, "Yeah, well, that's your fault. As I told you before, someone had to take your place."

"Just as long as you don't get jealous when I take my place back," Oliver replied with a grin.

Bruce snorted again, "Who says you can? You're washed up now."

"I thought I was exotic?"

"Don't ever change Oliver Queen," Bruce replied with a reluctant smile as he glanced toward his friend and shook his head in exasperation. Ollie grinned back broadly, his eyes dancing with mirth.

* * *

It was good to have him back. They were two of a kind. Both understood the evils of the world and both had means with which to do something about them. Now if only Ollie would see what Bruce was implying, experience the revelation that Bruce himself had experienced years earlier.

If you were smart enough, if you were quick enough, if you were good enough. You could make the wicked pay just as much as you could reward those most deserving and those most in need.

You could be both man and myth, and you could change the world.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Oliver's senior year, even though it took place 365 days later than originally planned (and alongside Bruce Wayne as opposed to in prior to) was not entirely as 'wild' as the blond archer originally planed – not to say that is was not wild in its own way.

During the New Year's press conference Oliver held as a part of his responsibilities as CEO-in-training for Queen Industries, the young heir stated his resolution to significantly increase the charity and philanthropic work of his company. He intended to research, and provide, cheaper medications for the ill, to aid in the production of safe and more cost effect food production resources to feed the hungry, and to build or renovate shelters and low income housing to give the homeless and poor families of his home city warm and sanitary places to live. And all of this would be done above and beyond government standards, no matter the cost to Oliver personally – so long as the company and community continued to prosper and grow together.

There were many who thought that instead of taking all these things into his own hands, Oliver and QI should instead aid in the research and projects already in place by the government, but Oliver would have no part in it. He made it very clear to the press at the start of that New Year that he felt the government and those in power through the government were only interested in the numbers presented – not it the people who needed the help.

Oliver vowed to be different. He promised to listen and aid those in the most need, and this made him loved amongst the people as his promises slowly became a reality over the following months. Old family friends joked that if he had so many problems with the standing government, that perhaps he should run for office and change it from the inside out. No one was sure if the young Queen heir was joking when he said he may consider that possibility someday in the future.

Bruce and Ollie argued over the older boy's methods almost constantly after that. Bruce was a proponent of changing the system slowly and without causing ripples unless necessary, but Ollie was unwilling to compromise his ideals even temporarily, to see that done. It became increasingly clear to Bruce that his friend had no intention of working with the government to make things better, but was instead going to become a true vigilante and act when the police and government could or would not do so themselves. The young Wayne heir worried for the blond's future, leading such a dangerous lifestyle. But it only strengthened his resolve to remain friends with Oliver Queen – they were so much alike, even in their differences.

Bruce had come to Sturbridge thinking it only a stepping stone to his greater goal of ridding evil from the world. The other students had all been so childish and petty. Even Ollie had, at first. But then Bruce got to know the older boy and came to see the similarities between them. Beneath his carefree exterior beat the heart of a true warrior. A man capable of surviving anything the world had to throw at him – and not only surviving but fighting back as well. Oliver Queen was a guardian of man, just like Bruce aimed to be. He knew he still had a long way to go to make his ambitions a reality, but with what he had learned from the blond (even if Ollie didn't know he was really teaching the other boy anything useful at all) was important to his long-term goals. They had truly become friends over the years, and it was a friendship that Bruce was loathe to leave behind, even though he knew it was for the best.

* * *

Oliver Queen was one of the few people not eager to leave the Sturbridge Academy graduation party. To leave meant to have finished school, and to finish school meant to have to face the future he had decided for himself over the past few years. It was a future that loomed before him as tangible as the shadow that always loomed behind Bruce.

And it was frightening.

Queen Industries was his now, the people his responsibility – their fortunes in his hands. And with the anti-government stance he had taken up since his parents' deaths there was little chance of him getting any government contracts, if he would even want them. 'Though if I had the contracts then others wouldn't and I could make sure they were effective or sabotaged as needed.' Ollie pondered idly while glancing around the crowded ballroom.

Beyond Queen Industries though he had a much more frightening prospect, Robin Hood-ing for the little people – no matter what Bruce said Oliver would never trust the government, the police, the ones who had seized power but did not wield it responsibly, to take care of the average citizens. Bruce could work within the law to see justice done, but Oliver couldn't – and wouldn't – trust the people that had let him down so many times in the past.

An ordinary person, with the skills, knowledge, and resources of Oliver Queen, was needed to defend those who were so often overlooked. In a world full of meta-human super-heroes and super-baddies the world was constantly being flung from crisis to crisis. Governments were toppled and rebuilt, the world endangered and saved, cities destroyed and rescued – but with all the intergalactic warring and earth shattering problems, there was so much collateral damage that no one in power was taking care of properly.

What of the people whose home and jobs were destroyed in the battles? The people who lost loved ones to falling debris and deflected blasts? The victims of the looting and murder sprees that invariably sprung up in the wake of apocalyptic catastrophes? It was these decent, ordinary, every-day folk who needed someone – someone like Ollie, someone to guard their dreams and their lives.

"Guardian of the little people," Oliver muttered darkly.

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?"

Oliver twisted around and stared at his long-time friend. "Who guards the guardians?"

Bruce nodded, "We may have different views on the world Ollie but… If you ever need a guardian yourself, you know where I'll be."

"This sounds like a final farewell Bruce," Oliver replied confused, "I thought we'd be in touch occasionally, what with our companies and social circles and the like."

Bruce smiled softly at his friend, "We may see each other again Ollie, but it will be in the midst of socialites or across a boardroom table. I'm going to be busy after this… too busy to keep up a full social calendar let alone private afternoons with friends, I imagine."

"Lots to do and so little time to do it?"

"Yeah," Bruce sighed.

Oliver placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Then I guess maybe this is goodbye. I'll be busy too I suspect, after all running a company and defying the government is going to take up all of my free time."

"Just don't go getting yourself killed. Training new comic relief of your caliber would take years." Ollie burst into laughter.

"Hey, your sense of humor did improve!" Then, taking on a more serious attitude, he intoned, "You take care of yourself too. And if you ever need help, you know where to find me. You've been a good friend Bruce."

"You too, Ollie."

The two polar opposites shook hands and parted ways, smiles adorning both their faces. 'Maybe the future isn't so scary after all.'


	8. Epilogue

**ADDITIONAL AN:** This scene takes off from the end JLU episode "Divided We Fall" which (for those unfamiliar with the show, or the DCAU) occurs after Cadmus attacks the League insisting that they have too much power, which the founding members realize is true (after Flash kicks Brainiac-Luthor's ass into dust, of course). In response Superman and the others decide to disband the League – that is until Green Arrow, and the crowd, convinces them that the League is needed after all.

Epilogue

Ollie was actually feeling proud of what he'd just done. He knew that he'd never be at the level of Superman or the others, but to be the voice of the world for just one moment had been empowering (and if anyone had told him fifteen years ago, hell, three years ago, that he'd be standing up in defense of the Justice League or any governing body with as much power and as little public oversight – he'dda called them nuts!). Maybe one day he would be up there amongst the greats, after all you didn't need superpowers, per se. Batman was integral to the League himself.

Sometimes Ollie envied his fellow non-powered superhero. The Green Arrow had been born to right the wrongs in the world that the government or the super powers forgot about. Ollie had thought he'd be one of a kind, but then the rumors started out of Gotham City - a shadow in the night, denied by everyone but visible in the nightmares of all the worst of Gotham's criminal underworld. The Batman had gone from elusive shadow who worked where the police couldn't, to intergalactic hero with a mind unparalleled among heroes and villains alike. The Caped Crusader had the support of the Gotham Police under Commissioner Gordon, and was now out in the open as a founding member of the Justice League as well. He was a vigilante supported not only by the people but by the government.

It was like Bruce had always tried to tell him back in school – working with the government to make them accountable and not having to run from the sirens like the criminals he faced off against… That was Batman. He was proof that Bruce's theory, however hypothetical it had been, was the best road.

Ollie had only barely managed to gain the trust of the police in Star City. First he had done so one at a time, but now, as a known (and after today maybe famous) member of the extended league he was finally beginning to work _with_ the authorities he had, as a young man, spited. Maybe that was the way to go, after all experience had taught the impulsive blond that friends were better things to make than enemies.

The Justice League, they were his friends, and by god he wasn't going to let anything happen to them.

"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" A deep voice intoned, breaking Ollie from his thoughts.

Green Arrow turned around with a momentary, fleeting, sense of deja-vu. "'Who guards the guardians?' We go it covered." Arrow smiled at the Batman, who was wearing a wry smirk of his own, and then turned away.

The sense of deja-vu nagged him as he walked towards his lover, Black Canary, waiting for him nearby on a motorcycle. Then, suddenly, it hit him and Ollie spun around, shock crossing his features as the memory of those same words uttered a lifetime ago pervaded his thoughts.

_"Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?"_

_ Oliver twisted around and stared at his long time friend. "Who guards the guardians?"_

_ Bruce nodded, "We may have different views on things Ollie but… If you ever need a guardian yourself, you know where I'll be."_

"Holy crap!" Ollie exclaimed, glancing around for the black cloak that had disappeared into the daylight with the same grace as it often did the shadowy corners of Gotham City. 'Those words… that voice… it's all the same… He's…'

"What?" Black Canary glanced over at the blond archer in confusion, barely able to contain an amused grin as he darted his head around, frantically searching the crowd.

Arrow finally turned to look at her, his eyes wide with astonishment. "I _know_ him."

Dinah responded with a sarcastic, "Yeah, so do I. That was Batman, Ollie… Are you alright?"

"No… Dinah, you don't get it… I _know_ him… who he is… I… He… Before Batman even existed… The person who…"

Now it was Canary's turn to go slack jawed in shock. "You know the secret identity of one of the most secretive and paranoid superheroes in the world!"

"Shh!" Ollie hissed leaning in closer. "Only the Big 7 know who each other, and all of us, are. If it gets out that I know…"

Dinah nodded, understanding completely that a hero's identity, especially heroes without superpowers like Batman and Green Arrow, was the strictest of secrets outside the community of superheroes – especially in a crowd of reports such as they were in.

"So," she asked in a low whisper, an eager grin on her face, "Who is he?"

Ollie just smiled his brilliant smile and replied, "My best friend."

* * *

**ENDNOTE: **I would like to thank my loyal reviewers, AriaJack, steelelf, and caltha. You've all been wonderful and supportive of me and this story. Thank you as well to all those who have placed this story on their favorites, or on alerts – your silent support is appreciated as well. And also, to the unknown readers, without whom this story would have never broken a thousand hits. I'm very grateful to you all.

Now that this tale is complete, if you have a free moment, please do review. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome, and anonymous reviews are also accepted if you don't have an account.

Vocal (or in this case written) support is truly a great motivator, and I do hope to continue stories in this universe either here or in the JL/U section of fanfiction. I will attempt to place a short note here when that happens.

Thank you all once again, and see you next time!


End file.
